


The Amanda Anderson Collection: Fleeing the Complex

by aguyofmanythings



Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [5]
Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Stickmin Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Amanda’s back in jail, huh? The icy cold cells of the Wall will be hard to escape from...Amanda Anderson © LoudHarveyLeftyHarvey Girls Forever! © DreamWorksThe Henry Stickmin Collection © PuffballsUnited, Innersloth
Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063844
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda Anderson was having the best dream ever. She was young again, getting to hang out with the Harvey Girls to go on wild adventures. It served as a nice break from the current stresses of her life.

Alas, everything must come to an end, and Amanda’s dream faded away as her sleep grew lighter, before she finally opened her eyes and yawned. “That was a lovely dream.” she said as she relaxed in her chair… wait, chair?

“Hold on, I don’t remember going to sleep in a chair…” she muttered, confused. She attempted to get up, but something prevented her from doing so! Amanda suddenly became aware of the feeling of coarse rope against her skin. “Hold on… why am I bound to the chair?!”

She took a look around, and the familiar surroundings of her bedroom were gone, replaced with what seemed to be a concrete room. “And hold on… where even am I, anyway? This doesn’t look anything like my room!”

She suddenly connected the dots in her head. “I’m bound to a chair in a concrete room that looks like it came from some sort of prison… I’ve been captured again, haven’t I?” She sighed.

Amanda heard a male voice chuckle form the darkness. “Hehehehe… да.” The man had a thick Russian accent to his voice. The lights suddenly flicked on, and the chuckling man stepped out of the darkness. He had a bushy grey moustache and a small grey beard.

“Hello, Amanda. My name is Dmitri Johannes Petrov, and I would like to welcome you… to the Wall. We hold some of the most cunning and notorious criminals in the world here, and now we have the infamous Amanda Anderson.”

Dmitri’s voice took on a more mocking tone. “You’re going to be here for a LONG time… Grigori, take him.”

Another man with a large grey beard suddenly stepped out of the darkness and took Amanda by the shoulders.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

“You wait here until cell found.” Grigori ordered. He turned back to the entranceway of the transfer cell. Amanda now found herself in holding cell B, her hands bound in a pair of special cuffs that covered her hands. In the corner was a small stool and a book. On the wall was a poster with the rules all Wall inmates had to follow:

DO NOT:

  * Smoke
  * Escape
  * Touch
  * Harass Supervisors
  * Be stubborn
  * Burp
  * Try a harebrained ploy/con
  * Do magic tricks
  * Attempt magic tricks
  * Employ an escape plan that ends in a cartoonist or silly fashion
  * Fight
  * Swear
  * Chew gum of any kind
  * Seriously, no gum
  * Bring your own food
  * Sing
  * Whistle catchy tunes



Finally, for whatever reason Melvin, the leader of the Bloogey Boys, was also here awaiting a transfer to his cell. He was slumped down against the back wall, a look of defeat on his face.

Amanda mentally grumbled. “I won’t stay here for long. Just you wait…” The trans girl examined her options.

**What shall Amanda do?**

[Boost Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369309)

[Charge Tackle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72767991)

[Wait for Transfer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069248)

[Play Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369261)


	2. Play Dead

“Maybe if I pretend to be dead, they’ll send me to the prison morgue, where things should be easier…” She then let out a sigh before slumping onto the ground and relaxing all of her muscles. Grigori turned around, noticed this and put a foot on Amanda’s head to shift it, her tongue falling out of her mouth. Seeming satisfied that Amanda was dead, he pulled out a walkie-talkie.

“Is Grigori.”

“Yeah. You know new one, Amanda?”

“She’s dead.”

“Yes.”

“Put her with others.”

“Okay.”

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

Grigori dragged the “corpse” over to the trash disposal, which dumped trash into the ocean. He swung the chute open, pushed Amanda in and left.

Amanda screamed as she plummeted to her actual death.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Pretty convincing there, Amanda.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)


	3. Boost Up

Amanda looked around before noticing a hatch leading to a vent on the ceiling above her. She realised what she had to do. She walked over to Melvin and ruffled his hair to gain his attention. Once she had Melvin’s attention, Amanda gestured to the vent above her and pointed up. Melvin was able to work out what she was asking and nodded.

A quick maneuver later, Melvin threw Amanda up with all his strength, which proved sufficient to allow Amanda to hook her cuffs onto a pipe hanging from the ceiling. The trans girl then swung up and used her shoe to open the hatch before swinging her way inside.

It was dark in the vent, but Amanda was able to make out several things. There was a ladder in the interior of the vent, as well as a rock. She turned to the rock and began banging her cuffs against the rock to weaken them. After a few hits the cuffs were sufficiently weakened for Amanda to pry the cuffs open, freeing her hands.

She stopped for a moment. “That was pretty nice of Melvin to boost me up like that. Should I bring him along as thanks?”

**Does Amanda bring Melvin along?**

[Bring Melvin Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369381)

[Continue Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564540)


	4. Bring Melvin Along

Amanda nodded. “Melvin helped me. Now it’s time to thank him by helping him escape, too.” She took the ladder and carefully lowered it into the holding cell, gesturing for Melvin to grab on. Once he did, Amanda used her strength to pull Melvin up, the boy grabbing the vent’s edge and pulling himself in. Amazingly, Grigori had not noticed any of this.

Once Melvin was safely in the vent, Amanda pointed him to the rock, which he used to free himself from his cuffs. “Thanks. Wait… do I know you?”

They continued their conversation as they proceeded through the vent.

“It’s me, Amanda Anderson! You know, the trans girl who Audrey wrongly thought was a boy? You remember me, right?”

“I think so… It’s been a long time, Amanda. After you were whisked off to that orphanage I never thought I’d see you again.”

“This world really is small, huh Melvin?”

“Heh, it is.”

“Why’d you end up here, anyway?”

“A few years ago, I got into some bad financial conditions and attempted to rob a jewelry store for cash. I was able to escape the police and go on the run, but apparently the warden of this place got wind of it and sent a team to kidnap me and drag me here. I’ve been locked up here for three years now, and I was only in that holding cell because my old cell was undergoing renovations.”

“Wow.” said Amanda. “They don’t mess around.”

“And how did you end up here, Amanda?” Melvin questioned.

“Well, I was originally arrested for breaking into a bank, but I managed to bust myself out of prison.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I was also responsible for the theft of the Tunisian Diamond from the Santa Fe museum.”

“I think I heard about that from some of the guards here.”

“Finally, have you heard of the Toppat Clan?”

“I think I have.”

“I had an encounter with them a while back.”

“Interesting.”

“I guess my skills made me a perfect candidate for this place.”

“I guess so. Hey, I think we’re coming to the end of this vent!”

Sure enough the two convicts saw a light which meant the opening was close, and they grabbed onto the edge of the opening and peered out. The two were now in a warehouse, with boxes strewn all over the place. Issac Binderson and Heath Stone stood at a doorway that led into the hall leading to the security office, the former carrying a spear.

“And I’m like, ‘Look at how much I care.’”, Heath said. “I don’t care. I ended up buffing up my guys and doing like, seventy damage.”

Amanda and Melvin quickly ducked behind a nearby box before either guard could notice them.

“Heh, that’s funny.” Isaac replied.

**How will Amanda and Melvin take the guards out?**

[Distract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369447)

[Synchronised Takedown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369525)

[Bounce Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369477)

[Tall Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369507)


	5. Distract

“Oh yeah. Last night, I kept…”

Suddenly a piece of catchy music began playing in the background as Amanda exited her cover and began dancing, interrupting the guards’ conversation. They turned around and immediately noticed her, growing hostile. However, after a few seconds they eased up their expression upon noticing how catchy the music was. Isaac’s head began bobbing and before he knew it he dropped the spear and joined in with the dance.

Heath grew excited at the commotion and began dancing too. The three danced for a few seconds before Melvin shrugged his shoulders, exited his cover and began dancing as well.

* * *

**FAIL**

**I… Wh… I just… Whaat.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369381)


	6. Bounce Bros

Amanda began whispering to Melvin. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna throw you up into the air, and when I catch you I’ll throw you into the guards to knock em’ out.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They exited their cover and lined up in preparation. Melvin quickly leapt up and Amanda used her hands to propel him into the air before stepping forwards to catch him. Alas, she failed to catch him, and Melvin slammed into Amanda, getting the both of them knocked out, and alerting the guards.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Did you two really need to be so extravagant?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369381)


	7. Tall Guy

Amanda began whispering to Melvin. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. See that coat over there?” Melvin turned and saw a beige coat hung up on a box. “Let’s make ourselves into a tall guy. You’ll totem me and we’ll intimidate the guards into letting us pass.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They went over and totemed before Amanda wrapped the coat around them to hide Melvin from view. Melvin then carried Amanda over to the guards, who quickly noticed her.

“Excuse me you two, could I please pass?”

The guards stared at each other for a second, before suddenly making aggressive faces as Isaac pointed his spear at Amanda.

* * *

**FAIL**

**I don’t see how being taller was supposed to help there.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369381)


	8. Synchronised Takedown

Amanda began whispering to Melvin. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna strangle the both of them simultaneously until they’re unconscious.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The two carefully made their way towards the guards, who were still chatting. Once they were close enough, Amanda raised her hand and began counting down from three.

Once she hit zero, the convicts struck, clamping their hands around the guards’ necks and squeezing as tight as they could. The guards struggled for a second before the interruption of their brains’ oxygen supplies rendered them unconscious. Once the two were sure that the guards were unconscious, they let go and the guards slumped to the floor.

“That was slick.” Amanda commented. She and Melvin proceeded through the hallway until they got to the door leading to the security office, the door of which was currently closed. Melvin turned to his partner and began whispering. 

“The door’s almost certainly locked, so we need to find another way in.”

Taking a look through the window, Melvin spied a hatch on the roof of the security office. “If I can get you up there, you could get in and open this door.”

**How will Melvin get Amanda up?**

[Judo Throw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369573)

[The Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369615)

[GraviToR v2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369585)


	9. Judo Throw

“Do you think you could throw me up?” Amanda requested.

“Got it.”

Amanda backed up as Melvin prepared himself. She then dashed forward before Melvin caught her and threw her with all his might...

… but he was only successful in throwing her forward, directly into the wall next to the door.

“Owie.”

* * *

**FAIL**

**That’s about the teamwork I expected.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369525)


	10. GraviToR v2.0

Melvin took a look at the device. He nodded to Amanda, who gave a thumbs up.

He pulled the switch on the device and Amanda was encased in a blue gravity bubble. He then used the joystick on the device to make Amanda float up and over the wall to the roof of the security office, but when he pulled the switch to deactivate the gravity bubble Amanda’s gravity was still sideways and so she fell into the wall at the far end of the room.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Newton’s 6th Law. Use the gravity knob to reset gravity to the default setting.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369525)


	11. The Force

“We haven’t had a _Star Wars_ reference here…”

Amanda looked confused, but then Melvin performed a force choke gesture with his hand, and Amanda suddenly felt her neck being squeezed! It was somewhat discomforting, but Amanda realised Melvin was going to lift her. Sure enough he used the Force to lift her up to the roof of the security office, and once Amanda was over the roof Melvin released her.

The trans girl took a few seconds to catch her breath before giving Melvin a thumbs up. She then opened the hatch and dropped into the security office. Amanda then walked over and found a button marked “Open Doors”. She duly hit it, and the door to the security office opened. The two convicts smiled at having made progress…

Before more sliding noises suddenly drew their attention and alarms began flaring up. Before the two could realise what had happened convicts began pouring out of their cells - apparently Amanda had opened _every_ single cell door in the Wall!

The guard on the balcony above the two was preoccupied fighting an escaped convict while more convicts raced past them and into a nearby hallway.

“Wait… did I just start an outbreak?!” Amanda realised.

“I think you did. We need to hurry! Quick, in here!” Melvin yelled, grabbing Amanda’s hand and pulling them into the hallway. The two followed three loose convicts and found a set of boxes to hide behind just as three guards showed up with their pistols.

“Hold it right there, inmates!” Ace Apex demanded.

**Pick one weapon each for Amanda and Melvin!**

[Grenade + Taser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369666)

[Grenade + Crossbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369681)

[Sniper Rifle + Taser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370092)

[Sniper Rifle + Crossbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370023)


	12. Grenade + Taser

Amanda and Melvin took a breath to prepare themselves as they readied their weapons, before Amanda pulled the grenade’s pin and tossed the explosive at the guards while Melvin used the taser to electrify the grenade.

The resulting electricity-amplified explosion was powerful. It was so powerful that not only did it kill both the convict duo and the three guards, it also destroyed several floors of the complex.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Electricity + Grenade = Crazy Explosion apparently.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369615)


	13. Grenade + Crossbow

Amanda and Melvin took a breath to prepare themselves as they readied their weapons, before Amanda pulled the grenade’s pin and tossed the explosive at the guards while Melvin fired off an arrow from the crossbow. The arrow pierced the grenade and then flew into Ace’s face.

“Ow.”

The Wall guard suddenly realised that Amanda and Melvin had effectively sentenced him to death.

“Uh oh.”

Not wanting to waste his final moments, he charged forward and threw himself on Amanda as a kamikaze attack.

“Never!!”

* * *

**FAIL**

**If he goes down he’s taking you with him!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369615)


	14. Sniper Rifle + Crossbow

Amanda and Melvin took a breath to prepare themselves as they readied their weapons. Amanda then leapt from her cover and did a graceful 720 degree spin in the air before pulling the trigger.

**BANG!**

It took her a second to realise she had shot Melvin by accident.

“Oops… Sorry Melvin...”

* * *

**FAIL**

**I found an animation where a group of stick men did the EXACT same thing!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369615)


	15. Sniper Rifle + Taser

Amanda and Melvin took a breath to prepare themselves as they readied their weapons, before Melvin swiftly used the taser to give Amanda a jolt of electricity. Instantly the trans girl began spasming as she fired shots.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Once Amanda recovered from the shock, she saw the three guards lying dead on the ground. “Okay, they’ve been dealt with.”

Advancing further down the hallway, Amanda saw two more guards stationed in an elevator near several boxes.

“So, you say all inmate is out of cell?” Darek Gorulik questioned.

Colby Phelps nodded. “Yeah. Some idiot must have opened all the doors.”

Amanda turned to Melvin, who had two hats worn by Wall guards in his hands. “I just grabbed these. Maybe they’ll come in handy?”

**How shall Amanda and Melvin bypass the guards?**

[Toss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370206)

[Pass By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370146)

[Blend In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370182)


	16. Pass By

“Let’s wear the hats and pass by.” Amanda suggested, and Melvin agreed. They put the caps on and walked past the elevator, Darek nodding to them as they passed by. The two made it to another elevator…

...which contained three loose convicts. An awkward silence followed before one of the loose convicts spotted an opportunity.

“Get the guards!” They then proceed to tackle Amanda and Melvin.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Looks like they bought your disguises.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370092)


	17. Blend In

“As long as we wear these hats, they won’t recognise us. We’ll blend in with them.” Melvin nodded.

They then approached Darek and Colby. “Hold the elevator please?” The two guards obliged.

“Thanks.” Melvin stated. “Man, can you believe this inmate outbreak? Crazy, huh?”

Colby nodded in agreement. “Yes, it is pretty crazy. Oh, are you guys new here?”

Melvin knew he had to think quickly to not arouse suspicion. “Oh yeah, we transferred from the… eighth floor.”

Colby thought for a second, doubting this story. “From the… cafeteria? Nice try inmates.” He and Darek pulled out their pistols and aimed them at Amanda and Melvin, prompting them to put their hands up.

* * *

**FAIL**

**What, is that guy a detective or something?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370092)


	18. Toss

“We’ll regroup with, uh-”

Darek was suddenly distracted by a pair of guard hats flying past the entrance to the elevator. Walking over to investigate, he discovered three escaped convicts in another elevator.

“There is convict here!” he yelled. He drew his pistol as Colby came to his aid. “Get down on ground!”

Back in the first elevator, Amanda and Melvin fistbumped. Amanda then pressed the “up” button and the surface button to bring them closer to their getaway.

“Man, we’re making a great team!” Amanda commented.

“Yeah. If we keep working like this, we’ll be out in a flash!”

It took thirty seconds for the elevator to reach the surface, and once the doors opened Amanda and Melvin were greeted with a scene of utter chaos.

“Oh man, looks like the riot’s even worse up here…”

Yes, it was. Multiple inmates and guards were fighting and dying, a humvee was racing around running over both sides of the conflict and CCC liaison Kyle Baxter was hiding behind a rock (“No, I don’t like this…”).

Amanda dashed out to look for an escape route and to hear a scream of “Amanda!” behind her. She turned around and grew alarmed - Melvin had been captured by Grigori Olyat, the very person who stuck her in the holding cell!

“Help!” Melvin pleaded.

“Back to your cell, inmate.” Grigori stated coldly.

**How will Amanda save Melvin?**

[Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370251)

[Make a Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370293)

[The KNEE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370272)


	19. Adrenaline

Amanda wielded the syringe and jabbed it into her leg, pumping the adrenaline into her body. In an instant she felt extremely energised, and she zipped forward to grab Melvin and whisk him to safety…

...only to realise she had grabbed Grigori instead, who did not seem amused. Grigori swiftly maneuvered himself to face plant Amanda into the ground.

* * *

**FAIL**

**I guess they do look pretty similar.**

**I see how you could get them mixed up...**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370206)


	20. The KNEE

Amanda swiftly executed a dash-dance followed by a hop, and then charged at Grigori and unleashed a powerful knee attack on Grigori. Alas, she accidentally caught Melvin in the attack as well, and both were sent flying into the blast line, being KO’d. Yellow text then popped up that said “YOU WIN… PERFECT” above Amanda’s head.

“...Sorry Melvin…”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Whoa whoa whoa! You can’t go mixing fighting game references like that!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370206)


	21. Make a Face

Amanda made a weird face at Grigori, who did not seem amused.

“What? You think that would upset me? Oh, very matu-”

Abruptly, before Grigori could finish his sentence the humvee that had been racing around slammed full speed into him, knocking him away.

Melvin sighed in relief. “Phew. Thanks Amanda.”

“No problem. Now how shall we escape this place?” She looked around to find a method of escape, and found three.

**Where do the two go?**

[Hole in the Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370323)

[Truck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370338)

[Motorcycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370371)


	22. Hole in the Fence

Amanda pointed at a hole in the fence that another convict had located. “I see a fellow convict has found a hole in the fence!”

“Got it. Let’s go!”

The two dashed for the hole, and Amanda chose to dash through it first…

...only for the hole in the fence to be right next to the cliff on the oceanside. Amanda charged through and promptly fell off, screaming as she plummeted to her death. Thankfully, Melvin was able to catch himself in time before running off the cliff, but he was tackled from behind by another enthusiastic convict who did not see the cliff and was forced off, screaming as he plummeted to his own death.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Looks like you needed one of these:**

**(Insert Amanda posing as the stop/go signal from** **_Lemmings_ ** **)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370293)


	23. Truck (Boost Up)

Amanda pointed at a truck with its back door open. “I see a truck. Let’s hitch a ride!”

Melvin nodded. “Got it!”

The two dashed over to the truck and climbed inside. “Alright, yeah we’re good.”, another convict said before closing the door.

It was dark in the truck. After a few seconds, Melvin realised something.

“Wait… who’s driving?”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda! Melvin! Didn’t your mothers tell you not to get into vans with strangers?**

**(I guess this is a truck.)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72370293)


	24. Motorcycle

Amanda pointed at a motorcycle. “ I see a motorcycle. Let’s hitch a ride!”

Melvin nodded. “Got it!”

Amanda dashed over to the motorcycle, making sure to avoid the rogue humvee, before quickly jumping onto the motorcycle. She motioned for Melvin to get on.

Suddenly something tackled her, and when Amanda came to she saw a furious Dmitri staring down at her. “Well, if it isn’t Amanda.” he growled.

Amanda heard Melvin race away on the motorcycle as Dmitri pinned her down.

“There has not been an incident here in fifty years, and the day you show up, this happens. You are going to regret every- huh?”

**BANG!**

Before Dmitri could react, a stop sign plowed into his face at a high speed, courtesy of Melvin on the motorcycle. Dmitri was sent flying backwards, a few of his teeth knocked out of their sockets, and he slumped back into the snow unconscious.

Amanda got up as Melvin offered her a hand. “Oh, thank you so much Melvin!”

“No problem, Amanda. Now let’s get out of here!”

“Well said! Together, we’re convict allies, who can do anything!”

Melvin gunned the engine and the convict duo leapt over the fence and to freedom.

“WOOOHOOO!” they both chanted

* * *

**Amanda and Melvin have achieved the rank:**

**Convict Allies**

* * *

The two landed on the other side of the fence and began racing away from the prison complex known as the Wall.

* * *

[ **Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311069)

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

* * *


	25. Continue Alone

Amanda thought for a second before making her decision. “I’m sorry Melvin, it was really nice of you to help, but it’s too risky to bring you along. Sorry.” She then began making her way through the vent.

Melvin could only sit there helplessly as Amanda’s footsteps grew fainter and fainter. He assumed she had taken advantage of him. “I will remember that.” he muttered to himself.

**TWO MINUTES LATER…**

Amanda saw a light, which meant the opening to the vent was close. Once she reached said opening she grabbed onto it and pulled herself up, peering out. She was now in a warehouse, with boxes strewn all over the place. Issac Binderson and Heath Stone stood at a doorway that led into the hall leading to the security office, the former carrying a spear.

“So at this point, he only has, like, ten health left…” Heath explained to his partner. Amanda swiftly ducked behind a nearby box. “...and he plays ‘The gates are open!”. And I’m like, ‘Look at how much I care. I don’t care.”

**How will Amanda get past the guards?**

[Command Melody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564618)

[Pickpocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564651)

[Whoopee Cushion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564732)

[Sprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564702)


	26. Command Melody

Amanda held a conductor’s baton as she took a breath to mentally prepare herself. Then she began casting the melody.

“Left… centre… right… centre!” The four notes of the melody played out as Amanda waved the baton to play the melody.

“I ended up buffing…”

Before Heath could continue Isaac abruptly froze up. The spear-wielding guard began walking away from his now-confused partner. Locating a cell, he pressed a nearby button to open the cell door and stepped inside, the door closing behind him.

Amanda put the wand away… only to realise that Heath had not been affected, and he was still able to stop her, looking unimpressed.

“Oh… right…”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, it’s too bad you didn’t know how to play, like, an ocarina or something.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564540)


	27. Pickpocket

“Maybe I might be able to steal this guard’s spear…” Amanda thought as she tip-toed over to Isaac.

“I ended up buffing up my…”

Time abruptly pauses as we see a Skyrim-style menu pop up, Amanda having a carry limit of 20. She proceeds to pickpocket everything in Isaac’s inventory:

  * Issac’s Spear of Shocks
  * A pair of fine boots
  * 11 pieces of gold
  * A silver ring
  * A PDA
  * A GameStor receipt
  * 6 candies
  * A gas spell tome
  * A 10 lb weight
  * Monstro’s Tooth from _The Binding of Isaac_



Then Amanda exits the menu. Time resumes, and Amanda is suddenly carrying the items in a massive sack on her back. Alas, she is carrying far, far too much to be able to stand, and she only remains standing for a second before the weight of her loot causes her to collapse with a groan, alerting the guards.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, did you really need all that?**

**(No loot left behind!)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564540)


	28. Sprint

“I ended up buffing up my guys and doing…” Heath abruptly cut himself off upon seeing Amanda bolt past him and Issac and down the hallway leading to the security office.

It took a good second before he spoke again. “Was that a… convict?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so?” Isaac replied.

“What are we supposed to do when someone tries to escape again?”

“Uhh… I think shoot ‘em.”

“Ah yes, that sounds right.”

Isaac then pointed his spear at Amanda, who was still bolting down the hallway, and pressed a small button on the shaft. The spear’s tip split in two and a laser beam fired out of the gap. It shot down the hallway and struck Amanda in the back, obliterating her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Bet you thought that was just a spear, Amanda.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564540)


	29. Whoopee Cushion

Amanda took a look at the cushion. An idea began forming. She grabbed a nearby rock and placed the cushion on it before tying the two together with a plastic cord. She then turned to the guards.

“I ended up buffing up my guys and doing like…”

Amanda threw the cushion, and as it landed it made its distinct fart-like noise.

“Oh, come on!” said Isaac.

“Are you serious? That was totally you!” Heath replied.

“You what? Don’t you accuse me!” said Isaac, clearly growing angry at this.

“Come on, just admit it!”

“It wasn’t me!” Isaac promptly pounced on Heath, giving Amanda the window of opportunity to dash past while the two guards were coming to blows.

She dashed down the hallway leading to the security office, and soon enough came to the door, which was currently closed. “It’s most probably locked.” she thought. Looking around for an alternate route of entry, Amanda spied a hatch on the roof of the security office.

“So I could enter via that hatch…” Amanda thought. “Just need to get up.”

**How will Amanda get up?**

[Longshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564798)

[Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564819)

[Power Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564843)


	30. Longshot

Amanda aimed the device at the ceiling and, after taking a few seconds to check her aim, pulled the trigger. The harpoon shot out of the device, and it flew… and flew… and flew…

“Wait, how long is this thing?” Amanda wondered. Just as she said that she heard the harpoon hook onto something, and she was abruptly yanked in the direction of the ceiling!

Amanda flew towards the ceiling and towards a pipe, where she slammed into the opening between the pipe and ceiling, before being very uncomfortably forced through. The trans girl then found herself flying towards the opening of the door to the next room, the longshot having hooked onto a wooden crate on the other side.

The automatic door abruptly slammed shut on the chain connecting the harpoon to the longshot’s body, and Amanda slammed full speed into the door, denting it and getting the attention of the guard on the other side.

“Owie…”

* * *

**FAIL**

**The longshot only hooks on to wood things.**   
**Luckily you hit one, Amanda! :D**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564732)


	31. Spring

This spring took the form of the red spring from the  _ Sonic the Hedgehog _ series. Amanda promptly backed up for a second before leaping onto the spring.

SPROING!

The spring gave Amanda enough height to reach the roof of the security office. Unfortunately, only a second after she landed she heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she turned around to see a Wall guard, his pistol aimed at her, clearly having been alerted by the sound.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Come to think of it those boingers are kinda loud.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564732)


	32. Power Jump

Amanda squatted down for a few seconds to begin charging her power jump. Once she saw herself flashing, indicating the jump was charging, she sprang up, the power jump giving her enough height to reach the roof.

“Okay, I’m up.” she muttered. She then carefully opened the hatch to the security office and leapt through, falling into the said office flat on her face. The trans girl quickly picked herself up and looked around. This was only the security office’s entrance to the hallway she was in earlier - the actual office was behind an automated door protected by a hand scanner. Amanda took notice of the elevator in the centre of the room.

“Maybe this could lead me closer to the exit.”

She pushed aside a “danger” sign and took a look. The actual elevator itself was not there. Amanda carefully leaned inside and took a look down the elevator’s shaft.

**How shall Amanda get down the shaft safely?**

[Balloon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564936)

[Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564879)

[Bungee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564918)


	33. Button

“Well, I should just press the button to summon the elevator. That’s obvious.”

Amanda pressed the down button, and after a few seconds the elevator descended into view. Amanda stepped inside and the elevator began descending down towards the lower floors.

As Amanda descended, she took a moment to think. “Okay, this has been going well so far, but I’d better be careful because the guy who threw me in the holding cell has probably taken notice of my absence by now.”

Soon enough the elevator arrived at a lower floor. A ding signalled the doors opening…

...to reveal a group of four guards. “Alright boys, lunch is on me.” the front one said, before they turned to the elevator, noticing Amanda instantly.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Lunchtime already fellas?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564843)


	34. Bungee

Amanda found a very long rope lying nearby. “Maybe I could bungee jump down.” she thought. She took the rope and tied one end to her waist, and tied the other end to a support pole.

Then she walked over to the elevator shaft, closed her eyes, and drew a breath before allowing gravity to carry her down the shaft.

She fell for a good thirty or so metres down the shaft. Alas, because she had used a plain rope instead of an elastic bungee cord, when Amanda reached the rope’s limit it yanked her back with enough force to tear part of her back out, killing her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda… did… did you just bungee jump with a plain rope?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564843)


	35. Balloon

Amanda took a look at the balloon. It was much larger than a standard party balloon. The gears began turning in Amanda’s head.

“If I blow this thing up, it could bring me to a halt at a lower floor.”

Amanda quickly leapt down the shaft and began inflating the balloon as fast as she could. After a few seconds of frantic blowing the balloon grew large enough to rub against the side of the vent as slow Amanda’s falling.

Amanda came to a halt at the door to a room close to the docks. Looking across this room, she saw the cover to a vent leading outside was ajar.

She stepped into the room to take a look. The vent was on the other side of an enormous gap, with a pipe leading across.

**How will Amanda make it across the gap?**

[Helium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565167)

[Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565131)

[Plunger Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565155)


	36. Balance

Amanda took a breath before carefully stepping onto the pipe, almost losing her balance in the process. She began making her way across, but almost lost her balance again. Thankfully, she was able to regain her balance just in time.

Unfortunately, the piece of pipe she had stepped on was not secured tightly enough, and it gave way, sending Amanda plummeting to her death.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Oh. That pipe wasn’t very sturdy.**

**(Fatso…)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564936)


	37. Plunger Boots

Amanda tied the laces for the boots before standing up. “Okay, these should keep me on the pipe.”

She attempted to lift her right foot up, but because Amanda had placed her feet on the ground the plunger boots stuck to the ground, effectively locking Amanda in position.

“Oh great. I really should have thought this through…”

* * *

**FAIL**

**aeiou**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72564936)


	38. Helium

Amanda stared at the tank of helium. A thought crossed her mind.

“If helium can make balloons float, could it make me float?”

Amanda decided to give it a go. She put the nozzle of the tank in her mouth and opened the valve, taking a lungful of helium in. Sure enough, the light gas managed to get her off the ground. Putting the tank down, Amanda used her arms to propel herself across the gap, before exhaling the helium and dropping back down to the pipe.

Climbing into the vent, Amanda crawled through and reached the outdoors, falling flat on her face. She was now at the docks of the Wall, where the sole ship of their naval division was kept. However Amanda was not quite in the clear, she still had two guards, Matteus Guardsmith and Nicholai Dytrim, to get past. She got up and hid behind a pile of boxes.

**How will Amanda get past the guards?**

[Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565206)

[Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565254)

[Shadozer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565239)


	39. Box

Grabbing the box, Amanda hid underneath it and proceeded to inch ever so closer to the end of the pier. However she had only made it to the start of the pier when Matteus noticed it.

“Huh. Just a box.”

Amanda froze in order to avoid detection. Whilst the two guards did not notice her, they did use the box as a table to play poker, preventing Amanda from going anywhere.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Hey, at least you weren’t found, Amanda!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565167)


	40. Shadozer

Amanda took a look at the leaflet explaining the device.

_ Shadozer _ _ \- The unseen person is the deadliest. _

_ Blend in. Become a shadow. _

_ “Imma be honest with you, this one isn’t that great…” _

  * _Reviewed by Gadget Gabe_



Amanda took a look at the device for a second before pressing the blue button. The device fired a beam that scanned her and then turned her into a shadow. The shadowy girl walked over to the pier blending into the ground… before an enormous shadowy mass began approaching. Amanda saw - to her horror - a cloud was drifting over the Moon and threatening to engulf and absorb her with its shadow!

Amanda hastily pressed the button to turn solid again, but the device was only able to extract her half-way before the shadow reached her and absorbed the lower half of her body and her right arm. What remained of Amanda slumped to the ground.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Now you’re but a** **_shadow_ ** **of your former self, Amanda.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565167)


	41. Leaf

Amanda dropped the leaf from her inventory and caught it, the leaf giving her a tanooki tail and ears. Shen took a run-up and flew into the air, making her way over the guards before the effects wore off and Amanda dropped to the pier, falling flat on her face. She was now in front of another box, meaning the guards couldn’t see her. She picked herself up and looked around.

“Okay, I’m almost out. Just need to choose a getaway vehicle.”

**What vehicle shall Amanda escape on?**

[S.S. Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565290)

[Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565329)

[Dinghy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565362)


	42. S.S. Annie

Amanda walked over to the ladder leading to the  _ Annie _ ’s deck and grabbed on, climbing up to the deck. Once she was on, she turned to the bridge. “I don’t like having to kill, but…”

The trans girl then carefully crept into the  _ Annie’s _ bridge, and before the captain could realise what was happening he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his head before a CRUNCH noise signalled his demise.

With the captain eliminated, Amanda snatched up the ship’s keys, started up the engine and sailed away.

“Alright! I’m out!” she thought to herself. She beamed a smile as she left the Wall behind.

The clearing of a throat suddenly caught Amanda’s attention, and she spun around…

...to see the ship’s crew. All of the sailors looked very much displeased.

“Oh, uh… hi guys! I’m Amanda Anderson, your new captain! If you’re wondering what happened to the old one, he had a heart attack and so the warden asked me to take over.” Amanda attempted to lie her way out of the situation.

It didn’t work. The crew all drew knives on Amanda.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, did you think none of the crew would notice an unscheduled departure?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565254)


	43. Rocket

Walking over to the rocket, Amanda climbed her way up to the top, opened a window and forced her way into the rocket. Closing the window behind her, she started up the rocket’s engine to make her getaway…

...only to accidentally release the parachute, causing the rocket to veer off-course and crash, killing her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, I think you mixed up the staging process a bit.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72565254)


	44. Dinghy

Amanda dashed over to the dinghy and jumped onto it. Turning around to the engine, she gave the rip cord a few pulls and the engine roared to life, allowing Amanda to begin sailing away. One of the guards on the dock noticed her.

“Did someone just leave?”

“Think it was Smith.” another guard suggested.

“Ah yes. Probably off to see his family.”

None of them realised Amanda was a convict. “Oh yeah! I was an inmate at the Wall, but I fled undetected like a ghost!” She fistbumped the air. “Oh sweet freedom, here I come!”

* * *

**Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank:**

**Ghost** **Inmate**

* * *

A wry smile grew on Amanda’s face as she sailed away, leaving the Wall behind.

* * *

[ **Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311069)

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

* * *


	45. Charge Tackle

Amanda took a breath. “They think they can keep me locked up, hm? Well, they’re in for a nasty shock. Time to show them what Amanda Anderson can do!” She then charged forwards, and before Grigori could realise what was happening Amanda slammed her cuffs into the back of his head, knocking him out. The trans girl then swiftly pivoted ninety degrees and began charging down the hallway at full speed.

Wall guard Thurmond Riloc was leaning against the wall of a cell door minding his own business, when suddenly he saw Amanda dash past. He picked us his rifle. “Oh no no~”

Amanda also saw Thurmond as she raced past. “Oh jeez, he’s going to fire on me.” Sure enough Amanda began hearing bullets riddle the walls around her.

**How will Amanda dodge the bullets?**

[Do Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768045)

[Speed Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768075)

[Acrobatics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768132)

[Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768105)


	46. Do Nothing (Hallway Charge 1)

“I should just keep running and I should be out of range soon enough.”

Alas, Thurmond steadied his aim and managed to put a bullet in Amanda’s brain stem, killing her. A malicious grin appeared on his face.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, I honestly wish there was a timer so I could know how long you have before your terrible reflexes are revealed.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72767991)


	47. Speed Shoes

Jumping into the Speed Shoes, Amanda felt her speed pick up, and she smiled with confidence as she sped down the hallway.

Unfortunately, she soon saw the wall at the end of the hallway approaching far too quickly, and she was unable to brake in time to prevent herself from slamming full speed into the wall.

**CRASH!**

“Owie…”

* * *

**FAIL**

**2 fast 4 you**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72767991)


	48. Hide

“I need to take cover.”

Amanda quickly located an empty cell and dashed through the door. “Alright, I should be safe from the bullets here.” She took a few seconds to catch her breath.

Those few seconds were all that was needed for the cell door to slam shut, locking her inside.

“Oh… right.”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Oh Amanda, you managed to find a cell on your own!**

**What a responsible prisoner.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72767991)


	49. Acrobatics

“Those gymnastics lessons I received for free from the Children’s Sport Foundation are going to pay off soon enough.”

Amanda then summoned her gymnastics knowledge and performed a graceful leap through the air, followed by a frontflip and then a handstand! Amazingly, she managed to dodge all of the bullets, and soon enough Thurmond's rifle ran out of ammunition.

“Whew.” She looked ahead at whatever obstacle lay ahead, now sliding on her handcuffs.

Further ahead, Friedrich Spielen and Haroldt Cüpen were stationed near a large pile of boxes. “Why do we have so many boxes here anyway?” Friedrich said in his native German.

His attention, however, was soon drawn to someone approaching. “What?” That someone he soon identified as Amanda, the very convict who had been dragged to the holding cell not two minutes earlier. “HEY! STOP!”

Amanda continued sliding on her handcuffs, using her leg to give her a much-needed boost.

**How shall Amanda get past the two guards?**

[Do Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768195)

[Web Throw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768228)

[Tool Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768267)

[Item](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768291)


	50. Do Nothing (Hallway Charge 2)

With the friction eating away at Amanda’s speed ever so slowly, she ground to a halt in front of the two guards. She stood up, and an awkward stare-off ensued.

“Err… hi?”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Yunno, I don’t think this guy knows what he’s saying.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768132)


	51. Web Throw

Amanda leapt into the air and pointed her hands at the two guards, before firing off the web.

However, since Amanda’s hands were still covered by her cuffs, the web did not make it out of the cuffs, and Amanda subsequently face-planted against the concrete.

“Ouch.”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Your hands are still covered up, Amanda.**

**(Can you even shoot web?)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768132)


	52. Tool Gun

Grasping the tool gun in her mouth, Amanda pulled up the console and entered the commands “sv_cheats 1” and “noclip”. The cheats took effect and the cuffs fell off Amanda’s hands. Now ready to proceed, Amanda grinned as she used her newly-granted cheat powers to fly up and noclip through the ceiling, many floors and finally the floor of the complex’s helipad (surprising a guard in the process) before flying away.

Before she could get more than a few metres away from the Wall, however, the entire story suddenly disappears from your screen and is replaced with a message in a Windows-style textbox:

_Connection Lost_ _[X]_

_ You have been kicked from Fleeing the Complex for cheating. _

_ [Close] _

* * *

**FAIL**

**Cheaters never prosper.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768132)


	53. Item

Seeing a _Mario Kart_ item box directly ahead, Amanda propelled herself into it. The roulette spun for a few seconds before landing on an image of a Boo. The ghost promptly started applying its effect to Amanda, turning her invisible and intangible, causing the handcuffs to fall off her hands and to the ground.

“Where did she...?” a confused Friedrich asked.

By the time the Boo’s effects wore off, Amanda had made it past the guards and was now in an elevator. She grinned as the doors closed and the elevator began ascending to the surface.

Meanwhile, Dmitri was looking up files for potential future prisoners at the Wall. Right now he was focused on someone called “Steve Stevey”, whoever that was, when suddenly his answering machine made a noise.

“Uh, sir? I got a message…” the person on the other side explained.

Dmitri pressed a button on the machine. “Yes, go ahead.”

“Yeah, it looks uh, Amanda Andyson, And-Anderson. Yeah, Amanda Anderson has uh, escaped.”

Dmitri froze upon hearing the dreaded word _escaped_. If there was one thing he hated, it was the possibility of a convict escaping and tarnishing his fearsome reputation. Already anger was brewing in his head at the possibility.

“Gggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…”

“Uh, sir? Still there?”

Back at the surface of the Wall, the elevator doors opened and Amanda stepped out into the snowy night. She quickly took cover behind several boxes. “I've been doing well so far, but the warden has probably heard of my escape by now.”

Speaking of the devil, the announcement speakers squealed to life before Dmitri’s voice echoed throughout the complex.

“Attention. We have an escaped convict. She was last seen heading towards the surface. Don’t make me do this myself…”

As Dmitri spoke, Amanda saw things get dangerous around her - the guards picked up their weapons ready to shoot her if need be, others got into vehicles to chase her down, and even a tank drove into the yard. “Oh boy, they’re on high alert. I cannot make ANY mistakes…”

Amanda took a look around to check her options.

**How shall Amanda proceed?**

[Fight Cocca Colinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768351)

[Enter Building](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768384)

[Fight the Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768408)

[Fight Karlov Chernik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768453)


	54. Fight Cocca Colinski

Amanda leapt out from her hiding spot and charged at the former boxer, attempting as powerful a punch as she could manage.

However, Cocca easily blocked Amanda’s attack and countered with an even more powerful uppercut, knocking the trans girl out and sending her flying across the yard.

“Ooooo!” another guard called out, having witnessed this.

* * *

**FAIL**

**TKO**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768291)


	55. Enter Building

Amanda leapt out from her hiding spot and dashed across the yard towards a warehouse of sorts on the other side, evading gunfire as she crossed, before opening the door, running inside and slamming the door shut behind her, locking it. It was dark in the building, but that was the least of Amanda’s worries.

“Okay, I’m safe in here for now…”

Suddenly a tinkling noise similar to the one from a music box began reaching Amanda’s ears. Initially she smiled at the sweet sound, until she realised it sounded eerily familiar, and her stomach sank in horror.

“Wait… Oh no… This is a  _ Five Nights at Freddy’s _ reference, isn’t it?”

She turned towards the source of the sound, and sure enough Freddy Fazbear himself was there, ready to kill Amanda and stuff her in an animatronic suit.

* * *

**FAIL**

**That wasn’t scary…**

**(Insert Freddy jumpscaring the reader)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768291)


	56. Fight the Tank

Amanda leapt out from her hiding spot and dashed over to the tank, stopping in front of it and shooting her most threatening glare at the driver.

The driver stared at Amanda for a second before firing off a round. The round struck Amanda and blew her to smithereens, leaving only a smoking crater behind.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Gee, TANKS a lot.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768291)


	57. Fight Karlov Chernik

Amanda leapt out from her hiding spot and dashed over to Karlov.

Suddenly, we cut to a _Fire Emblem_ -style battle sequence, where both Amanda and Karlov have swords. Amanda swings her swords before plunging it into Karlov, dealing a large amount of damage, and then returning to her original position. Karlov lets out a noise as he fades away, signifying his defeat.

Snapping back to reality, we now see Karlov lying lifeless on the ground, a pool of blood coating the ground around him and his blade lying at his side.

“Coast is clear for now.” Amanda dashes over to a Wall truck parked near the outer gate and hides behind it. Peering underneath, she sees three more guards stationed at the gate.

“Alright, she’s up there somewhere.” said Karl Pinkerton. “We cannot let her get through this gate. Ooh, nice ‘at.”

**How will Amanda get past the guards?**

[Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768513)

[Truck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768561)

[Costume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768525)


	58. Sandwich

Amanda took a look at the label on the sandwich’s wrapper.

_ Ultra Sandwich: Takes the exercise out of being muscular! _

Amanda nodded, knowing what she had to do. She unwrapped the sandwich and shoved it into her mouth - table manners be darned during an escape attempt. In an instant Amanda suddenly found her muscles inflating as she made a deep roar, and before she knew it she was the proud owner of a muscular body that would make a professional athlete blush!

Feeling confident, she dashed out from behind the truck and delivered a powerful punch to Karl and Franz Pferd, knocking them out, and then grabbed Gnewt Stoneheel when he tried lunging at her.

Amanda sniggerd and decided to toy with Gnewt a bit by repeatedly soft punching him in the head. Alas, just as she delivered the third soft punch a puff of smoke enveloped Amanda, and she was suddenly back to normal. She stared awkwardly at Gnewt, and soft punched him once more.

Gnewt was not impressed. Remembering his family’s strangely dense feet, he swung his leg up and gave Amanda a good swift kick in the crotch. In an instant Amanda was in more pain than a million bullets could ever deliver, and the trans girl clapsed her crotch as she fell to the ground, incapacitated.

* * *

**FAIL**

**This one weird trick will make you SUPER BUFF!**

**Weightlifters HATE her!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768453)


	59. Costume

“I know how to be sneaky when it’s needed, and it’s needed now.”

Amanda scooped up some snow from the ground and began crafting herself a snowman costume. It took about two minutes to complete. Once it was done, Amanda hid behind it and carefully began inching her way, bit by bit, to the gate. However Karl noticed the costume.

“Frosty’s escaping!”

He fired off a few shots at the snowman, causing it to collapse into the snow it came from. Needless to say, while “Frosty” was figuratively dead, Amanda was literally dead.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Those guys need to CHILL.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768453)


	60. Truck (Charge Tackle)

While Amanda looked down thinking about what to do, she noticed a small object in the snow and picked it up.

“Wait… was the owner of this truck stupid enough to leave the key out? Not that I’m complaining...”

Amanda slotted the key into the lock on the truck’s cab and unlocked the door, swinging it open before climbing inside. She closed the door.

“Time to get out of here!” she declared. She slotted the key into the truck’s ignition and started up the engine. Grabbing the steering wheel, Aamnda looked out ahead at the gate. A grin grew on her face.

Then, she struck. She pulled the gear lever into a drive gear, released the parking brake and slammed on the gas. Before Karl could realise what Amanda had done, the truck veered forward and slammed into him, sending him flying backwards into the gate. Amanda then rammed the gate at full speed, bursting it off its attachments, before zooming away from the Wall at full speed.

With alarms now blaring at the complex, it did not take long before three humvees raced through the gate after the hijacked truck. It took them about five seconds to make themselves seen in Amanda’s side mirrors.

“Uh oh, they’re hot on my tail!”

A Wall soldier popped out of a hatch on top of one of the humvees, readied his shotgun, and took a shot at the truck’s window, cracking it. “I need to think FAST!” Amanda thought.

**How shall Amanda neutralise the soldier?**

[Do Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768597)

[Bail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768627)

[Shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768666)

[Slam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768690)


	61. Do Nothing (Truck Chase)

As soon as the Wall soldier had his gun ready to fire again, he took another shot. The bullet pierced through the cracked window and struck Amanda in the temple. The soldier grinned maliciously as Amanda slumped lifelessly onto the truck’s steering wheel.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Not even close, baby.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768561)


	62. Bail

Thinking fast, Amanda managed to find a parachute on the other seat. Ducking to avoid another bullet, Amanda seized the parachute, opened the truck’s door and deployed the parachute, yanking her out of the truck. “Okay, I think I lost them…”

...except she hadn’t. The Wall soldiers had stopped equally quickly, and now they all had their guns pointed at her.

“...or not…”

The Wall soldiers riddled Amanda with lead.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Amanda, you should have followed up with a tether from your wrist strapped grapple hook.**

**(What do you mean you don’t have one of those…)**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768561)


	63. Shoot

Thinking quickly, Amanda ducked down to avoid another bullet and grabbed a pistol on the truck’s floor. She spun around and fired off retaliatory shots at the soldier, who avoided them and took another shot at Amanda.

The trans girl then fired again at the soldier…

...only for the road to suddenly curve and the truck to slam full speed into a tree, sending Amanda flying into the trunk (she was not wearing a seatbelt) and knocking her out.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Eyes on the road girl!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768561)


	64. Slam

Thinking quickly, Amanda spun the steering wheel counterclockwise and made the truck swerve into the humvee at full speed, and before the soldier and the humvee’s driver could react both were flying off the nearby cliff to their deaths.

Alas, the truck was now skidding along the dirt road, and it soon lost control and slammed into a rock, sending it flying and tumbling along the dirt (rendering it undrivable in the process) before it came to a halt partially hanging over the cliff edge. Amanda opened her eyes and saw the precarious position she was in.

“Oh jeez, I’m really in a pickle now.”

The other two humvees stopped, and a black car soon pulled up alongside them. Out stepped Dmitri Johannes Petrov, the warden of the Wall.

“I have to say, Amanda, I’m impressed. Really, I am. You are the first person to escape the Wall. But this is the end for you. You’ve got two options, Amanda:”

Dmitri placed his shoe on the truck and edged it slightly more over the cliff face. Amanda tensed up.

“You stay in there, or you return with us back to the complex. What’s it going to be, Amanda?”

**What shall Amanda do?**

[Do Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768876)

[Airbag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768780)

[Warp Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768798)

[Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768834)


	65. Airbag

Amanda quickly elbowed the steering wheel to activate the truck’s airbag. The airbag sensed the force and swiftly deployed itself. However, the force of the airbag inflating sent Amanda flying out of the ruined truck’s window and off the cliff to her death.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Airbags save lives.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768690)


	66. Warp Star

All of a sudden Dmitri saw the cosmic object fly out of the truck and into the distance with Amanda clinging on for dear life. She screamed as the star shot through the sky, before plowing into a building.

Amanda was temporarily knocked out by this, but she quickly came to and looked around, only for her heart to sink.

Somehow, she had ended up back at West Mesa Penitentiary… more specifically the very cell she had been locked up in for her initial arrest!

“Not this place again…”

* * *

**FAIL**

**This place seems familiar...**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768690)


	67. Surrender

Amanda sighed - she did not want to admit it, but the Wall had won. She might as well give up. She put her hands out of the ruined truck’s window.

“Fine… I surrender.”

“I knew you’d make the right choice.” Dmitri replied.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

Amanda had been escorted back to the Wall. She stared out of the thin window of her new maximum-security cell.

“So this is what it’s come to. There’s going to be no way even I can escape from a cell like this.”

The trans girl sighed sadly, resigned to her fate as a prisoner at the Wall - for life.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Maximum security?**

**What an honour!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72768690)


	68. Do Nothing (Cliffside)

Amanda remained silent. Soon enough Dmitri’s patience ran out.

“Hmm. Well that’s just too bad.” And with that, he gave the ruined truck a good shove, sending it plummeting down the cliff. He watched for a few seconds before turning back to the Wall soldiers.

“Alright, everyone back to work. I will not forget about this. This is coming out of your paycheck. All of you.” 

The other guards nodded, seemingly as if saying “...yes, sir.” Dmitri got back into his car, the Wall soldiers got into their humvees, and the Wall figures all drove off back to the complex.

Unbeknownst to them, Amanda was not dead. Somehow she had managed to scramble out of the truck in time and was now clinging to a protrusion in the cliff face.

“Whew… That was way too close.”

Once the noise had faded away, Amanda pulled herself up and onto the snowy ground neat the road leading to the Wall. She stood up and took a look around - no one else.

“I guess I’m kind of alone right now. Oh well - at least they presume I’m dead, so they won’t be coming after me. Might as well get out of here.”

Amanda Anderson, now a free woman, began her journey away from the prison complex known as the Wall.

* * *

**Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank:**

**Presumed Dead**

* * *

We see Amanda do a number of things afterward, such as hitching a ride on a non-Wall truck, applying for a new passport, and making her way to a nearby tavern to lay low.

* * *

[ **Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311069)

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

* * *


	69. Wait for Transfer

Amanda thought to herself.

“I need to lay low to avoid looking suspicious. I guess I’ll wait to be transferred into my cell and proceed from there.”

So Amanda sat down against the back wall of the holding cell and began to wait.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**

Amanda sighed in boredom. The Wall was sure taking their time finding a cell for her. Melvin had already been led off to his cell, leaving Amanda alone. She made a quick mental calculation that a cell would be found for her soon enough.

And soon enough, a cell was found. She heard Grigori talk with a guard for a few seconds, before the man turned around to face her. ‘Alright, let’s go.”

Grigori took Amanda by the shoulders and led her through the elevator to the floor below, and through the hallway until the cell designated for her was found. Once they had reached this cell, Grigori shoved Amanda in and pressed a keypad to close the door behind her. “Have a nice time.”

Amanda picked herself up. Her cell was one of those cells with a window, which was always nice. It also had a bed and a washbasin.

“So here I am, in my cell.” Amanda muttered to herself. “How shall I proceed?”

**How shall Amanda proceed?**

[Teleporter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069269)

[Sonic Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069293)

[Laser Plane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069359)

[Fake Illness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069317)

[Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069335)


	70. Teleporter

“It’s the teleporter.”

Amanda stared at the device. She sighed, a feeling of sadness and resignation creeping over her. “This is going to end badly, isn’t it?”

She then pressed the three green panels, and then the centre red button. Her vision went white as strange noises filled the air around her…

And then Amanda found herself in a strange new locale, where the ground was rocky and purple, and it was nighttime. She now seemed to be on a purple planet in the Koprulu Sector from the  _ Starcraft  _ universe. Around her were a group of Protoss Zealots, ready to engage an enemy Protoss Colossus.

“Come on now, brothers!” the lead Zealot announced, before the aliens all charged at the Colossus. The latter simply countered by firing its lasers - the lasers swept across the front of the Colossus and killed every single one of the Zealots. The lasers also ended up killing Amanda in the process.

The lasers shut off, and a few seconds passed before a message appeared in that chat from the player Bassen:

“leave noob”

* * *

**FAIL**

**gg no re**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069248)


	71. Sonic Pulse

“Maybe if I use this thing on the window, it’ll break.”

Amanda pointed the sonic pulse generator at the window and held the trigger down. However, as the sonic pulses picked up in frequency Amanda’s head began to hurt.

“Ow ow ow ow ow…”

She hissed in pain, hoping it would be over soon.

**BLAM!**

Unfortunately the sonic pressure was too much for Amanda, and it ended up causing her head to explode, sending blood, brain matter and bone shards flying everywhere in the cell. The trans girl’s now-lifeless body slumped to the floor.

* * *

**FAIL**

**That hurt my ears! >:C**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069248)


	72. Fake Illness

Amanda began thinking.

“I know prisons usually have lower security in their medical wards, so maybe I should fake an illness to be transferred there to make things easier.”

She turned to the cell door and began coughing and sniffling, attempting to simulate the flu. It seemed to be authentic enough, as the “sickly” Amanda soon got Grigori’s attention through a slot in the cell door.

What she wasn’t expecting was for a tranquiliser dart to fly through the slot and strike her in the forehead, rendering her unconscious.

When Amanda came to, she suddenly found herself in a new cell.

“Wait, is this the medical ward?”

“Ahoy!” Amanda looked up to see another man waving hello to her. He appeared to be very sick with a case of leprosy. The other three inmates in here also did not look in the best of condition - one had skin that was an unhealthy shade of green, another was sweating profusely and one more had bandages all over his body.

“Uh… hello?” Amanda asked. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Ray Rudolpho.” the leper replied, his voice weak.

“Hello, Ray. I’m Amanda. Is this the medical ward?”

“No. The Wall doesn’t have a medical ward - this is a quarantine cell where all sick inmates are kept.”

Amanda froze in shock. She had just been placed in an environment with several sick people, with no way to distance herself. “Oh no. I’m going to contract something bad from these people…”

She dashed past Ray (whose arm fell off from the shock) and to the door of the quarantine cell and began frantically banging on it.

“LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!”

However, since the quarantine cell’s door was thick and made of super-hard steel, she could not get through, and it was soundproofed so no one heard her.

* * *

**FAIL**

**What, Amanda? You don’t like your new friends?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069248)


	73. Cookie

The cookie had blue icing on it, with the words “eat me” written in white icing.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Amanda then took a bite of the biscuit, enjoying the taste

However, this biscuit turned out to have been sourced from Wonderland, so it had some magical effect - in this case, it suddenly made Amanda grow to gigantic proportions, trapping her in her cell.

* * *

**FAIL**

**How curious.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069248)


	74. Laser Plane

Amanda saw a small white device on the ground. She turned to it, bent down and picked it up.

“What’s this?” she wondered. She noticed a small switch on the top of the device and flipped it. The device abruptly flew off of her hand and negan hovering in the air in front of her, before firing off a laser that bored through the floor. The device began to move around Amanda, cutting away a rectangular-shaped section of floor. 

“I see. I don’t know how the guards were careless enough to leave something like that in my cell, but I’m not complaining.”

Once the cut was complete, Amanda felt the piece of floor give way, and she fell down to a lower floor.

**CRASH!**

Once Amanda recovered from the shock, she examined her surroundings. She now seemed to be in an office on a lower floor. In front of her was a blue laptop with several files open, and next to her was a blue filing cabinet. The guard who had been in the office now lay crushed underneath the cut-out section of floor, his cellphone lying at his side. Amanda picked the cellphone up.

“Okay, I’ll contact someone to help me get out of here. Time to contact...”

**Who does Amanda contact?**

[The Toppat Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170333)

[The Government](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069467)


	75. The Government

“...the government.” Amanda then opened the phone up and typed in Audtrey’s phone number.

Elsewhere, Audrey Smith, seated in the cockpit of a government military helicopter, heard an incoming call massage from her earpiece. She pressed a button on her headset. “Yeah?”

“Oh hey Audrey!” The voice on the other side replied. “It’s me, Amanda Anderson!”

“Oh hello Amanda! How’s it going?”

“I’m doing alright for now.”

“Uh-huh.”

“If it’s alright Audrey, I need a bit of assistance…”

“Okay, what do you need?”

“I’ve been captured again.”

“Oh.”

“And I’ve been hauled off to this maximum security prison complex.”

“I see.”

“Are you in your helicopter right now?”

“Yeah, I’m flying right now actually.”

“Oh, that’s great! Do you think you could help me get out of this prison?”

“Okay then. What’s the name of this complex?”

“The Wall.”

“The Wall… I think I’ve heard of that place. I’m on a mission right now, but I should have some time to swing by.”

“Thanks, Audrey.”

“No problem, Amanda. I’ll let you know when I’m close.”

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

Amanda was browsing the Internet on the guard’s cellphone when suddenly the phone buzzed with a call from Audrey. She tapped the button to answer it.

“Hey, so-uh, I’m getting pretty close. Just try to get outside and I’ll… uh… you know.”

Amanda exited the office she was in and proceeded down the hallway. She slowly opened the door at the end, to reveal the Wall’s cafeteria. Several of the guards were already there, enjoying a nightly snack.

“I have to be careful.” she thought.

She carefully began tiptoeing through the cafeteria towards the fire escape door. Unfortunately, Willie Wagner decided to look right, and he spotted Amanda.

“Hey!” he yelled, alerting the other guards.

**How will Amanda evade the guards?**

[Bubble Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069512)

[Earthbend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069560)

[Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069578)


	76. Bubble Shield

Thinking quickly, Amanda placed the shield generator on the ground and pressed a button on the device, calling the shield up around her.

It was able to deflect the bullets, but when Amanda tried to step out a bullet warded her back. She realised she had made a mistake.

“I can’t move outside of this shield, can’t I?”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Perfect, Amanda! Now you won’t get hurt.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069467)


	77. Earthbend

Amanda narrowed her eyes as the guards pointed their pistols at her. She drew in a breath, her body releasing earthbending energy which was now coursing its way through her veins and arteries.

And then she struck. Sweeping her hands up, Amanda tore a massive chuck out of the ground and sent it flying at a female guard, killing her. Willie unleashed a hail of bullets from his pistol, but Amanda pulled up a wall from the ground to block them.

A rock suddenly flew past her head. She turned around to the source, so see guard Kato Ido, also an earthbender, with three stones floating above his hand. Kato thrust forward to send the stones flying at Amanda. The earthbending girl was able to punch away two stones, but the third one struck her square in the forehead at a high speed, knocking her out.

The “WASTED” message from  _ Grand Theft Auto III _ appears on the screen as Amanda falls to the floor.

* * *

**FAIL**

**You were doing so well, Amanda!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069467)


	78. Flash

“Where are you going?” Willie questioned.

The guard saw Amanda draw in a breath… and then disappear in a flash!

“What.” he mumbled, confused.

Amanda took a second to inhale the sweet night time air. A smile formed on her face. The phone she stole vibrated with another call from Audrey.

“Hey, so I see the Wall…”

Audrey took a look from the helicopter’s cockpit to look for Amanda, and sure enough both Amanda and a guard were on the fire escape stairway leading from the cafeteria.

“Oh, you're outside? Nice! I think I see you. Yeah… There’s a guard in the way… I got this. It’ll be just like the old times.”

**How shall Audrey dispatch the guard?**

[Snipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069644)

[Mini Helicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069683)

[Audrey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069659)


	79. Snipe

Audrey opened the side window of the helicopter, produced a sniper rifle and took a few seconds to check her aim before pulling the trigger.

**BLAM!**

“Got him!” Audrey said with her eyes closed.

However, when Audrey opened her eyes, she saw she had made a very, VERY bad mistake - Amanda lay dead on the fire escape, the scared guard cowering in anticipation of another shot. It took a few seconds for her error to sink in.

“Wait… ooo…”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Friendly Fire:** **ON**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069578)


	80. Audrey

“I got the perfect plan.”

Amanda wondered what this “perfect plan” was… until she heard singing coming from the phone.

“This is the greatest PLAAAAAAAANNNNNN!”

Amanda turned away from the door to see what Audrey was doing… and saw the Harvey Girl, with a massive grin on her face, flying the helicopter FULL SPEED TOWARDS THE FIRE ESCAPE!

“ **HOLY-** ”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Not again! You should know better, Audrey!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069578)


	81. Mini Helicopter

A small hatch on the underside of the helicopter opened up and a mini helicopter with a small grapple gun on the underside emerged. The mini helicopter flew through the air and came to a stop in front of the guard. He stared at it.

Suddenly the mini helicopter’s grapple gun flew out and wedged itself in the guard’s skin, before the mini helicopter itself yanked backwards, before the guard could realise what had happened he was screaming as he plummeted to his death. The mini helicopter flew away.

“And, there you go.” said Audrey.

“Thanks.” Amanda began proceeding up the fire escape’s stairs, Audrey still talking to her.

“Yeah, I’m seeing a helipad up here. Would be a pretty good place to get picked up. Uhh, one I get close though… they’ll probably raise the alarm.”

Speaking of the devil, as soon as Amanda got to the top of the fire escape the two guards stationed at the helipad, Kerdrew Johensen and Alex Kempter, spotted the helicopter. The alarms flared up as the two guards picked up their weapons. Kerdrew drew his rifle to fill Amanda with lead, while Kerdrew picked up a bazooka, ready to shoot Audrey down.

“Oh, yeah, they see me. Okay, I’m coming in! Get ready!”

**What shall Amanda do?**

[Run to the Helicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069722)

[Tackle Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069773)

[Tackle Kerdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069737)

[Jump Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069752)


	82. Run to the Helicopter

Amanda quickly dashed as fast as she could across the helipad as Audrey swooped in, but Kerdrew was faster and unleashed a hail of bullets on Amanda, killing her. 

As Amanda dropped from the helicopter dead, Alex turned 180 degrees and fired off a missile, which struck the helicopter.

The two guards watched as Audrey spiralled down before exploding in an enormous orange fireball.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Well that went about as poorly as it could’ve.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069683)


	83. Tackle Kerdrew

Amanda zigzagged as she sprinted towards Kerdrew before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the guard, knocking him unconscious.

Her brief moment of celebration was suddenly dimmed when she realised that Alex was still there, and before she knew it Alex fired off a missile that struck the helicopter. Amanda could only watch helplessly as Audrey spiralled down into the ocean.

Thankfully Audrey was able to eject from the helicopter in time… only for another missile to strike her and blow her to smithereens.

* * *

**FAIL**

**There goes your ride, Amanda.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069683)


	84. Jump Down

Amanda closed her eyes and took a breath before leaping backwards and letting gravity carry her down.

“...Did you just jump off the edge?” Audrey asked, confused. “Wait, was that part of the plan? Man, we REALLY should have coordinated that better-”

Audrey was abruptly cut off by the helicopter exploding and blowing her to pieces, courtesy of a missile from an equally confused Alex.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Report Audrey, bad teammate.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73069683)


	85. Tackle Alex

Amanda sprinted as fast as she could to Alex and punched him in the liver, knocking down as sending the bazooka flying out of his hands. “Get him!” Alex requested.

Kerdew spun around and prepared to shoot Amanda, only for Audrey to bring the helicopter down on top of Kedrew, crushing the guard and killing him. The helicopter door slid open and Audrey appeared. “Hey!”

“Now, will you let me escape without any further incident?”

Alex thought for a second. The helicopter had already landed, and his ally was dead. It pained him to realise there was no point in stopping Amanda. “Yes.”

“Thank you.” Amanda then dashed over to the helicopter and Audrey pulled her in before closing the door.

Audrey then took her seat at the controls. Amanda could feel a smile growing on her face as they took to the air once more.

Alex could only watch helplessly as the helicopter receded away from the Wall. He was only focused on one thing - he haid failed to stop a prisoner escaping. Oh, how would he ever face the warden now?

Back on the helicopter, Audrey thought to herself. “Well then. I’ve been through a lot. I broke into a bank. Escaped from prison. Stole the Tunisian Diamond. Brought down the Toppats. And now… I’m an international rescue operative.”

* * *

**Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank:**

**International** **Rescue** **Operative**

* * *

“Thank you so much, Audrey.”

Audrey smiled. “No problem. Always happy to help out a friend.”

* * *

[ **Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311069)

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

* * *


	86. The Toppat Clan

“...the Toppat Clan. As I am their leader, they have to come to my aid.” She then opened up the phone app and typed in Reginald Copperbottom’s phone number.

Elsewhere, Reginald was flying the Toppat airship through the dark skies, several other Toppats in the cockpit performing calculations for the flight. His cellphone suddenly began ringing, so he fished it out and held it up to his ear.

“Yes, hello?”

“Hi Reg. It’s me, Amanda Anderson! You know, your new leader?”

“Amanda? It’s been awhile since those bandits raided the warehouse and captured you. Where are you?”

“I’m in a prison complex called the Wall. Think you could help bust me out?”

“So, if I caught that right, you’re in a complex called the Wall?”

“Yes, that’s it.”

“Ah, y-yes. Of course Amanda, so… well… uh… we’ll be right there. Sight tight, eh… I-I’ll let you know when we’re close.”

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

Amanda was browsing the Internet on the guard’s cellphone when suddenly the phone buzzed with a call from Reginald. She tapped the button to answer it.

“W-where exactly are you?”

Amanda exited the office she was in and proceeded down the hallway. She slowly opened the door at the end, to reveal the Wall’s cafeteria. Several of the guards were already there, enjoying a nightly snack. A large red shape, which Amanda identified as the Toppat airship, was now positioned outside.

Speaking quietly so as not to alert the guards, Amanda whispered “I’m in the cafeteria.”

“Cafeteria? Hmm… okay… got the map here… ah, yes, there you are. Alright, how do you want to do this?”

**How shall Reginald assist Amanda?**

[Undercover Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170417)

[Neurotoxin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170447)

[Drill Pod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170483)


	87. Undercover Agent

Guard Wallace Pemberton suddenly saw a notification on his phone. He stopped eating his sandwich, stood up and turned to face Amanda at the doorway.

“Hey Amanda! My name’s Wallace! I’m undercover! I’m here to break you out!”

However, his shouting had drawn the attention of the other guards, and they were all now staring at him.

“...What?”

* * *

**FAIL**

**He spent three years undercover…**

**What a waste.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170333)


	88. Neurotoxin

A small gun popped out from the underside of the airship and redirected itself towards the cafeteria window. Then it fired off the neurotoxin canister.

Inside, a guard was enjoying mashed potatoes when he suddenly heard the window shatter, before the canister landed in his food. Before he could get a better look at it, it opened up and released the neurotoxin.

The neurotoxin quickly engulfed the entire cafeteria, the chemical causing everyone inside to turn into mindless, shambling zombies… Amanda included.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Oh Amanda, did they forget to hand out your gas mask beforehand?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170333)


	89. Drill Pod

Amanda saw the drill pod fire off from the bottom of the airship and sail full speed towards the cafeteria window.

**SMASH!**

In an instant the quiet scene in the cafeteria was turned into an all-out gun brawl between the guards and three experienced Toppats.

“C’mon Amanda, we have to go!” said Anholdt Schwarz, his voice urgent.

Amanda quickly dashed past the guards and stopped next to the drill pod.

“Get to the airship! You can use this to get there.”

**How shall Amanda get to the airship?**

[Slingshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170564)

[Sick Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170666)

[Magnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170600)


	90. Slingshot

Amanda pulled back on the slingshot as Anholdt gave her a thumbs-up. She took a quick mental breath to calm herself before releasing her feet from the floor.

With nothing else holding the slingshot back, Amanda was sent flying forwards, screaming as she flew through the air and towards the airship…

...straight into the front of the fuselage.

“Ouch.”

* * *

**FAIL**

**Worst game of Angry Birds ever.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170483)


	91. Magnet

Amanda checked the magnetism of the horseshoe magnet by picking up a stray nail, which was attracted to the magnet. Satisfied with the result, she pointed the magnet at the airship, hoping to be attracted directly to it.

Somehow, the airship was attracted by the magnet, and after a few seconds of attraction the massive aircraft flew into the wall of the complex, getting stuck there.

* * *

**FAIL**

**Well you see, because of entropy the… uh…**

**Alright, I can’t BS my way through this one.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/73170483)


	92. Sick Ride

Amanda dashed over and boarded a motor scooter abandoned during the firefight. She took a breath to prepare herself.

“Let’s go!”

And then Amanda hit the gas button. Before the guards could stop her, the Toppat leader shot forward, racing through the cafeteria. She rode up the side of the drill pod and flew out of the window, sailing through the air like a majestic bird, the wind rippling through her hair and skirt.. She saw that just the momentum from the initial leap wouldn’t cut it, so once she deemed it time she leapt with all her might from the scooter and raised her hand up. This provided just enough upward momentum for Reginald, who had been waiting at a balcony, to grab her by the wrist.

“Whew. That was a close one, Amanda.”

“Thanks Reg.”

“No problem, Amanda.”

A few seconds passed, Amanda dangling precariously over the ocean.

“Aren’t you going to pull me up, Reginald? I am your leader after all.”

“Well, I need to tell you something first.”

“Go on…” Amanda said. She grew a little nervous.

Reginald took a breath and began speaking. “I’m actually not going to pull you back up.”

“Thanks, Reg- wait… did I hear you right?” A sudden feeling of shock set in. “You’re NOT?”

Reginald shook his head. “Nope.”

“But- but- why not? I AM YOUR LEADER! YOU ARE HONOUR-BOUND TO PULL ME UP!”

“Correction Amanda, you _were_ our leader. See, without you, I become the leader of the Toppat clan again.”

Reginald narrowed his eyes, a smirk forming on his face. “I just wanted to look you in the eyes as I took it all back.” The shock on Amanda's face gave way to dread.

The smirk disappeared from Reginald’s face.

“Goodbye.”

And then… Reginald released Amanda’s hand, and in an instant the trans girl’s fate was sealed. Gravity did its thing, pulling her away from the airship and towards the deep blue sea.

At that moment, Amanda could not think of anything. All of the moments in her life leading up to this flashed through her head. Her birth, her transition, moving to Harvey Street, her times at the orphanage, the break-in of the bank, the escape from West Mesa Penitentiary, the heist of the Tunisian Diamond, and becoming the Toppat leader… only to be betrayed when she needed help most.

* * *

**Amanda Anderson has achieved the rank:**

**The** **Betrayed**

* * *

Amanda resigned herself to her fate. She mustered up all of the strength she had, she screamed a scream that could be heard everywhere…

“ **YOU TRAITORS!** ”

And then… the sea hit.

* * *

[ **Go to the next episode** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311069)

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462070/chapters/72369216)

* * *


End file.
